vmmdfandomcom-20200214-history
PMD Model Authors
Animasa Animasa was the first modeler to ever make anything for MikuMikuDance. He is the creator of default Miku Hatsune ver1, Miku Hatsune ver2, Rin Kagamine ver1, Rin Kagamine ver2, Len Kagamine, Haku Yowane, and Kaito. Neru Akita was made by M2, who edited Miku Hatsune ver1. Meiko Sakine was made by Kio. Animasa has his own site where he works on other characters including 18 year old Miku Hatsune and other versions of Kaito. Since his models are the defaults, his models are edited the most. He himself don't need crediting because all the users of MMD know of him and his work. Rules: Editing is allowed Redistribution is allowed Enamel-P/Hacchi The owner of the Enamel Toybox. They have been creating models since Miku Hatsune came out. His models are used in other programs for PV's. At this moment, his site is down because of people not following his rules and him updating the readme's for all models. There is a selection of various Nendroid models in MMD, and other 3D formats. One of the first to be created was Gackupo, followed by Mama Luigi. Rules: Editing is allowed if same character Redistribution is prohibited without permission ISAO He appeared on the format for Metasequoia with his Miku Hatsune with a download. Some time afterwards it was taken down for unknown reasons. Now and again he updates her for Metasequoia and MikuMikuDance. ISAO's models also appear frequently in Windows100% Magazine. Each volume comes with the model files on a CD. Afterwards, ISAO updates them in the form of patches which are posted on Witch Craft. However, most of his PMD models on the site that are available to download free of charge. ISAO's physics work are quite detailed and very skilled on all his models, mostly on their hair. He has created Iroha for Windows100%, both her Vocaloid and Hello Kitty outfit, but he has also created OTHER outfits for free download. Rules: Editing is allowed Redistribution is prohibited without permission Rules for Windows100%: Editing is allowed if the same character Redistribution is prohibited without permission J-Tomato Known as the creator of the Nanoha1052C models, which are based on Nanoha1052. These are heavily textured but are a good replication of the official Vocaloid boxart. Thus far, there have been models of Miku, Neru and Haku. Kakomiki Owner of Sayaka Project. They also work for Windows100%. Their models are very detailed and quite professional. Their database is for both MMD and Metasequoia. They have up Vocaloid, K-ON, and other series models for MMD. AB-chan is a random Japanese faced girl just for outfits, posing, and animations. She is no real character. Though Sayaka Project made a Meltdown Rin Kagamine out of AB-chan for Metasequoia. His skills on all things of boning, physics, and expressions are amazing. Rules: Editing is prohibited without permission Redistribution is prohibited without permission Rules for Windows100%: Editing is allowed if same character Redistribution is prohibited without permission Kio Kio is well known in the MMD community for making the models seen in various PVs. These include 01 Ballade (Miku's Demo son another Animation program like MikuMikuDance except the fact you must buy it. Kio himself does not have much experience with physics, boning, or expressions but he has enough to convert decent models for Windows100%. Rules: Editing is Allowed Redistribution is allowed Rules for Windows100%: Editing is allowed if same character Redistribution is prohibited without permission Knuko Owner of MikuMiku Dance Related Pages . The site is filled with a variety of Touhou models and a selection of accessories at the bottom of the page. They are well known for mostly of their Touhou models being used in MMD videos. Rules: Editing is allowed Redistribution is prohibited without permission LAT owns the Innoce site. The Miku models that come from here are frequently edited, to the point where nearly the entire cast of Vocaloid is available, and some of the UTAUs. LAT models are used for some of the best MMD PV's out there including Ronde of Possible World(Masataka), Strobe Last(Masataka), and Heart Shooter(BrotherPV). LAT's main style for his models are their faces which are made to look flat from the side and front, eliminating the 3D look. Rules: Editing is Allowed Redistribution is allowed Masisi The model selection on Masisi's Site has grown considerably, starting with Tako, and spanning all the way up to Idolm@ster models. Their most popular MMD model at the moment is probably their Luka Megurine version Masisi, considering the breasts size to be abonormally large. An ongoing joke about her is that she drinks lots of cow milk and their is even a magazine on their site to download with an ad on the back with Luka on there. Masisi styled models are greatly based on Idolm@ster models. Rules: Editing is allowed Redistribution is prohibited without permission MyTako There's very little else besides Tako here, and Tako related models and accessories (except some nice stages like the one from Love is War). So it's very appropriate that the site would be called MyTako. Nanami There has been A LOT of controversy surrounding this person and her models. They've had to close up shop multiple times over concerns of their terms not being met by end users. She herself is very skilled and tries to follow her artwork style with her 3D models. All her models are quite amazing including the physics which are loved by many users. Most of the unknown, low quality people within the English MMD community dislike Nanami for constantly taking down her downloads though they are the ones to edit illegally over and over again. Nanami for a long period of time allowed downloads overseas but as people continued to break her rules she got more strict. At first she stopped allowing her models overseas and only put them up on Japanese websites, then when people continued finding ways she put passwords on them and put them on websites only accessed in Japanese (opposed to websites like Loda.jp which is Japanese but still accessed overseas), and as of 2010 she has stopped making models all together. The Encyclopedia Girl site used to have a large selection of Utau related models. It's OLD rules were editing was allowed if the model stayed the same character but since no one followed them in the overseas community, the rules changed over time. Rules: Editing is prohibited without permission Redistribution is prohibited without permission Nanoha1052 The original creator of Nanoha1052, also known as "Packaged" among English speaking users. This author is in fact an anonymous 3DCG creator who was active on the bulletin board 3DCG@Nanoha. Unfortunately this creator has not disclosed the online name so far, so the creator's post #1052 is used as his/her name conventionally. This creator permits the free edit and redistribution on type Nanoha1052, which led to the many secondary 1052 families. Paya Creator of the OC-Tan series, and a couple of other models. Paya's models are released via her website. PON Owner of the MikuMiku Dance Create Record blog. Before Gumi was released anywhere else, Pon created a Ranka model that was easilyl confused for the official Gumi. Coincidentally, Gumi's Voice actress was the same person who voiced Ranka in Macross Frontier. Also noteable on this site is Sheryl, another MF cast member. The accessory selection has grown considerably in the past little while, including a series of carnival stalls, Magical Girl wands, and food. Death Dimension The Death Dimension Site's webmaster. Credited with making the Makoto Idolm@ster model, and several accessories. Saboten The owner of the Wombat's Comic Strip blog. This person also has a Youtube account, and speaks a bit of English. You can find all kinds of Miku variations here, and nendroid versions of those. Also see Gumi (and her many different school uniforms), Yufu, and Meiko. CherryRox Creator of Blend Neru Akita model and some of MME effects. His stuff will be soon available for download on his blog (it will be open soon). 97khl Also, known as 97kevinhuanle or the former popular American MMD contributor rr97khl is getting back onto his feet in the MMD community. After quitting for three years during a fit because of people claiming his work was theirs, he had shut down his download site for MikuMikuDance content. He is now re-opening his download site, and is beginning to become a producer of original works. He's started creating his own motion data again, and got into 3D modeling specifically for MikuMikuDance. He is a newbie, but he definitely has the skill. He is going to create his own models from scratch for his own produced works and "movies" through MMD. He has a YouTube channel here. Some examples of models he's made and edited are these (with some downloadable on his site): Megurine Luka (Animasa 97khl style) Marcos Garcia (for his own "anime") And the templates he uses: Template Models He promises to one day, if he "feels like it", make original models for fellow MMD users too! RULES: Because of 97khl's concern of people making the same mistakes as they did 3 years ago, he has the agreeing page on his site emphasizing and exclaiming to not redistribute or claim. #You may not redistribute. #You may not claim any work is yours. #You may edit (if models) but not redistribute. #You may not share the passwords to people before they find the respective passwords themselves. Category:Vocaloid Category:Utau Category:MMD Category:PMD Category:Miku Category:Dance Category:Accessory Category:Download